


Not our wedding

by Heirisha



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Post-Wedding, Sad, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heirisha/pseuds/Heirisha
Summary: Pendant le mariage de Stan Marsh and Kylie Broflovski, Erica Cartman ne tient pas en place car la femme de sa vie est irrémédiablement devenue l'épouse d'un autre.Quelqu'un essaiera de la consoler.Dans cet AU les seuls persos à être du sexe opposé qu'en canon sont Cartman et Kyle.





	Not our wedding

Je les regardais danser, que dis-je voltiger, tournoyer sur la piste de danse. Elle était sublime. Comme toujours. Lui, était bien. A quoi bon me demander s'il l'était assez pour elle, de toute façon j'étais assise seule à les contempler. Elle était splendide dans sa robe immaculée de mariée. Je ne pouvais décrocher mes yeux d'elle qui de toute façon ne pouvait détourner les siens de son époux. De toute manière elle avait à peine écouté mes félicitations quelques heures plus tôt.  
Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse de cette putain de juive rousse, de son corps si menu, de son sourire, de ses excès de colère, de ses yeux d'un vert intense … comment avais-je pu alors que je savais dès le départ qu'elle était amoureuse de Stan, son meilleur ami de toujours ?  
L'alcool allait être MON meilleur ami ce soir. Pff Butters pouvait aller se faire mettre ! Ni lui ni Kenneth allaient être meilleurs qu'une petite dizaine de Schnaps ! Et puis je n'avais nullement besoin de m'inquiéter de conduire : la fête se tenait à l'hôtel même.  
Au cinquième verre je tenais encore merveilleusement debout. Je riais pour ne pas pleurer et ma jolie robe rouge avait frôlé son 2012 personnel à maintes reprises. Un doigt effleura mes fesses et la mauvaise surprise manqua de me faire tomber du haut du tabouret devant le comptoir.  
\- Hey Fat ass ! Tu t'amuses ici ?   
\- Ouais ! Je ne pourrais être plus heureuse, regarde : j'ai absolument tout l'alcool que je peux désirer !  
Répondis-je à mon meilleur ami "réel" en riant vulgairement. Il arqua un sourcil en signe de doute. Il me répondit tout aussi ironiquement.  
\- Ouais ça se voit … allez ! Lazare : lève ton cul, prend ton brancard et danse !  
\- Hé ! Me confond pas avec un putain de cadavre biblique !  
\- Oh bin … Jésus a fini par le ressusciter ce cadavre, nan ?  
\- Ouais, bé … là j'le vois pas … il a dû re-crever c'con !  
Le pervers blond me prit par la main et me traîna de très mauvais gré à côté d'un autre groupe de péquenauds. Je me débattis en le frappant assez violemment pour le faire renoncer, mais Kenny pouvait se montrer aussi têtu que moi parfois. De plus l'alcool, la déception et la fatigue m'avaient poussé à abandonner plus vite cette fois-ci. Du moins en apparence car je le poussai soudainement dès qu'il baissa ses gardes. Je pris la fuite et me réfugiai à la table de Butters qui était en train de discuter avec un jeune homme que je reconnus seulement ensuite. Il s'agissait de Bradley, le garçon qu'il avait connu à neuf ans dans le camp pour "corriger" les enfants gay. Ce dernier me regarda inquiet, tandis que le jeune Stotch m'affichait un sourire radieux.  
\- Erica ! Je ne t'avais pas vue de toute la soirée, je te présente Bradley, un de mes meilleurs amis.  
\- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés une paire de fois …  
\- Ouais, à un de tes anniversaires. Même si on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé.  
Le jeune homme sembla prendre un peu d'assurance et après m'avoir lancé un regard des plus noirs pour m'inciter à les laisser seuls tous les deux, il posa la main sur celle de mon ami d'enfance.  
J'avais saisi ses intentions et sa demande muette, or je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le satisfaire. Ou du moins pas avant de leur avoir foutu la honte et torturés un peu. Après tout si moi j'étais pas heureuse, pourquoi eux devaient l'être ? Que ce soit clair je me fiche totalement de l'orientation sexuelle de Butters ou d'avec qui il sort, mais je ne tolère pas que l'on étale devant moi un festin auquel je ne goûterai jamais, à savoir le bonheur.  
Je regardai leurs mains unies, que le plus naïf des deux n'avait même pas remarqué, intensément, avec un sourire narquois et je m'exclamai pour que les voisins attablés autour de nous entendent clairement.  
\- Oh Butters ! Tu aurais pu me dire que vous deux vous sortiez ensemble !  
Il commença à nier paniqué, retirant sa main et brisant le sourire et peut être même le cœur de l'autre. Il affirma aimer les filles, en particulier les brunes aux yeux marrons avec une poitrine opulente, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.   
\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Butters ! Il n'y a rien de mal à être gay tu sais ? Tu resteras quand même mon ami, tu t'en doutes.  
\- Mais moi je n'aime pas les garçons, je n'aime personne d'autre que toi !!!  
Je posai ses mains avec lesquelles il avait prit les miennes sur la table et ris assez spontanément.   
\- Voyons … tu sais bien que je ne suis pas intéressée par toi. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais. Tu m'arrives pas à la cheville. Tu devrais déjà être content que nous soyons amis.  
Et cesse de refouler tes pulsions bon sang, je sais bien que comme ton père tu aimes les hommes.  
Il se leva de table en pleurant comme un bébé, suivi de son affectueuse nounou, pendant que de nombreux yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Je sortis de la pièce satisfaite. Butters était un bon défouloir. De plus comme il était amoureux de moi depuis toujours il n'allait pas m'en vouloir longtemps. Un mois à peine et il s'en serait remis, comme d'hab. J'allumai une clope, adossée au mur du bâtiment. J'éprouvais encore de la douleur, mais me concentrer sur le coup bas que je venais de faire à Butters et à son chevalier servant me remontaient un tant soit peu le moral.  
Je vis sortir Kenny en toute hâte et accourir vers moi. Il avait l'air furieux. Peut être même dégoûté. Je haussai un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que je me fichai de ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi à ce moment précis et me détournai de lui en crachant la fumée de ma cigarette. Il prit mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder bien en face.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais de faire en blessant Butters de cette manière ? Tu crois qu'en faisant souffrir les autres comme tu le fais tu vas être plus heureuse ?  
\- Bah perso je te conseille d'essayer : ça marche !  
\- Menteuse ! Ça crève les yeux que tu as un mal de chien et même si les autres ne te connaissent pas assez pour connaître la vraie raison, je sais que …  
\- Ta gueule ! Ne dis rien ! Même si t'avais raison qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?!?!  
\- Kylie est heureuse … tu devrais te conduire comme une personne normale et lui faire croire que tu l'es aussi pour elle.  
Je retenais mes larmes avec obstination, mais quand Kenny me serra dans ses bras et enfouit ma tête dans son costume, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Il me caressait la nuque en murmurant des mots doux. Des mots que j'aurais eu envie d'entendre de la part de Kylie. Des mots que jamais je n'aurais de sa part en fait. Non pas parce qu'on a toujours cultivé une relation faite de rivalité et de haine apparente, mais parce qu'elle ne se serait jamais rendue compte que je souffrais à un tel point. Et encore moins que c'était à cause d'elle. J'aurais pu me scarifier entièrement le corps ça aurait été moins douloureux. J'avais une douleur réelle pas loin du cœur, un peu plus bas au milieu de la poitrine. Depuis que son "oui" avait été prononcé j'avais du mal à respirer. Depuis qu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle allait se fiancer sérieusement avec Stan, ce fichu hippy protecteur des animaux, je me nourrissais à peine. Ma mère avait poussé l'inquiétude jusqu'à m'amener chez le docteur qui n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal dans mon organisme. En réalité dès qu'il avait pu constater que je n'avais pas le ténia, il avait arrêter les examens et rassuré Liane. Ma faim légendaire avait été cramée par une juive. C'en est presque ironique. Et chose encore plus ironique : celui qui ramassait mes restes à la petite cuillère avait déjà vécu plusieurs fois l'expérience d'être littéralement transformé en bouillie.  
\- Putain ! On aurait jamais dû se rencontrer ! J'aurais dû naître avant, ou après, ou dans une autre ville, peu importe, mais on n'aurait jamais du devenir amies. J'aurais pas du lui adresser la parole à la maternelle, j'aurais du rester avec la bande à Millie ou avec les garçons comme Craig et Jimmy … je n'aurais jamais souffert autant.  
\- Ça tu peux pas le savoir.  
\- C'est de l'intuition féminine : un truc que tu connaîtras jamais.  
\- Peut être que c'était le destin qui vous a fait rencontrer.  
\- Et bien, dans ce cas le destin c'est de la merde : jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours réussi à tout contrôler dans ma vie ! Que ce soit par rapport au travail, mes relations avec les autres ou même mes sentiments, j'en étais arrivée à un point où mes projets dérapaient une fois sur mille. Et je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle. Elle que je connaissais depuis toujours. Elle que j'avais même détesté. Elle qui aime Stan … je n'ai même pas réussi à lui dire ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je me croyais pas si lâche. Et puis si je le lui avais dit ça n'aurait rien changé : elle ne m'aurait jamais aimée, je ne suis pas le bon, gentil, sensible Stan, non ! Je suis Erica Cartman. Et ça résume tout.  
Après ça nous sommes restés dehors, dans le noir glacé, lui me serrant dans ses bras silencieux, moi sanglotant par à-coups, pendant une demi heure, ou peut être une heure. Juste le temps que le froid congèle les pensées qui ravageaient mon pauvre cerveau. Juste le temps que je m'endorme complètement.


End file.
